After Nevermore
by DaiseyluvsPJ-Max
Summary: This story takes place right after Never More left off please read&review! Max Fang Dylan and Angel think they might be the only 4 still alive but they find some other members of the flock later on. P.S. I am a Dylan hater so read if you don't like him. I'm all Fax FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! I'm starting this story right from where Never More left off... It will all be in Max's point of view unless I mention otherwise. Here it goes :D

Prologue;

There are only four of us alive. Four people in the world. And it's us Me (max), Fang, Angel, and Dylan. Four out of the flock of seven. We are the only survivors of the apocalypse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was sitting with Angel waiting for Fang to come back. It was driving me crazy watching Fang and Dylan in the distance soaring around what used to be our treehouse looking for supplies. And here I was with an injured wing just watching them.

"I know how you feel" Angel told me reading my thoughts. "But you'll be helping them in no time."

She was right, even with my broken wing mutants heal quickly and I should be flying within a few hours.

We sat there for a few more minutes before I saw Fang turn back and fly towards us. Followed by Dylan, I don't know what I think of him. I mean he's nice but I belong with Fang. And more than once Dylan has tried to kill Fang.

"Hey Max" Fang Said once I was within earshot. "We found two rooms were sort of still there, mine and yours."

I was happy to hear the news "so we can stay here for about a week, see if we can find any more survivors and after a week we can go back to North America? I asked Fang

"I don't know, you're the leader" he told me.

I was pleased to say he still recognized who was in charge.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Dylan pointed out "I mean Fang, they're girls. They'd never be able to fly all the way to North America! Even if Max is pretty strong, what about Angel. I doubt she can fly for more than a few hours."

"Now you listen, sexist pig" I shouted to Dylan. I hated how he still pointed out he was in love with me when he was insulting me and Angel. "Both Angel and I are way stronger than you! You just leave us alone!"

I turned to Fang "I think I can fly now, can we go to the treehouse?"

"What ever the Flock leader says" he told me with one of his rare smiles.

I blushed. Whoa Maximum Ride never blushes.

"Ok" I told the others trying to put on a straight face. "We can fly there in a few minutes after we gather our things"

I looked around, Angel grabbed her hoodie, Fang his jacket and Dylan his shoes. That was all we had apart from the clothes on our backs.

With in seconds I was lifting off from the ground soaring into the air beside Fang.

"Did you find anything useful?" I asked Fang, trying to break the awkward silence

"I don't know" he told me "apart from the houses there was the main water pipe. It was destroyed, like everything else but there was still some fresh water leaking from it and I put a bucket we found to help catch the water."

We both knew we weren't concentrating on the water anymore I stopped flying and was just hovering in the air next to Fang. He stopped too.

I told Fang "I was so worried about you. During the apocalypse I didn't know if you were dead or if anyone else was alive." I paused, tears leaking from my eyes "I just wish we could have any member of the flock instead of Dylan."

I hugged Fang who was shocked for a minute but hugged back. "Max" he whispered "I wish no one in the flock died cause their lives are worth way more than Dylan's but we need to realize what happened happened and there is no way to change anything."

He paused and held my face in his hands. And kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like the story so far! I don't like this chapter but when I tried to rewrite it I was clueless.

It felt like I was kissing Fang for hours before a pair of strong arms pulled me back. Fang had a look of fury in his eyes as Dylan pulled me away from him.

"Max" Dylan said "it's Ok. I love you."

I turned and grabbed Dylan's arm.

"You leave me alone" I growled at him "I never will fall in love with you. I belong with Fang"

And with that I kicked Dylan in the chest. He turned and dropped a few feet before he regain his balance and flew off.

"Sorry about that" I told Fang "he'll leave me alone eventually"

"Yeah" Fang said "but who will he turn to?"

I thought about that for a minute. But if its not me he'll turn to Angel. My baby with a guy like that? She deserved someone better. But after the apocalypse and I have Fang she'll get Dylan. I mean they were friends and she's way too young to date anyone but once she's old enough her only option is Dylan. It's unlikely we'll find any other survivors but I need to hope.

"Cause Dylan was programmed to be in love with someone does it mean he always will?" I asked Fang "if it is things got a whole lot more complicated."

Fang gave me a small smile and flew off. I followed him to where our treehouse was.

He lead me to our rooms. "Where do you think everyone should sleep?" He asked me.

I knew there was no way anyone from my flock of three would ever sleep in the same room as Dylan ever again. "You me and Angel can sleep in my room while Dylan can sleep in yours. Or the other way around. If you want."

"I'll do anything you want" he said as he gave me a quick kiss. "You're the leader."

I smiled and walked into the room.

There I found Angel already curled up on the remains of my bed.

"Hi baby" I whispered when I saw her stir. "Can I talk to you?"

She sat up and opened her eyes. "Sure Max" she mumbled "what is it?"

"Can you look into Dylan's thoughts? Like see what he's planning. I don't trust him so you me and Fang will sleep in this room and he can get Fang's room."

She nodded and concentrated hard "oops that's Fang's thoughts but he is thinking about how pretty you are. Now Dylan, here it is. He wants revenge on Fang and if there are any survivors he knows where they are."

She yawned. I looked outside to see it was dark out. "Guys?" I called "get to sleep now." I heard the other door close and a minute later Fang came in ours.

"Hi Max" he said. And I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Fang"

Angel was reading my thoughts and smiled. Oops they were kinda private.

"Ok Angel" I told her, hoping to direct the conversation away from me "Bed time"

Angel shot me a glare before she crawled into bed. Within minutes Fang and I were asleep too.

-LINE BREAKER-

It felt like I overslept cause when I woke up Fang and Angel were out searching for food. I slowly crawled out of bed and looked around. I saw a note on the table so I got up and went to read it. It said

Morning Max. Me and Fang went to look around the island a bit, Dylan is still asleep so you should just leave him. We found what looks like the remains of a supply room so we can look around there after you wake up.

From Angel.

I read the note and put it back down. And in a few minutes I was flying towards Fang and Angel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok. I hope you like it. Do you want more members of the flock to live? Cause both me and my friend think everyone else has died but I can change it...

And yes I hate Dylan. It was perfect with Max and Fang until Dylan came along and wrecked everything. But if you want Max to be a bit nicer to Dylan let me know.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Any survivors?

Enjoy (conversations with Angel in people's minds will be in 'things like this') :D

I reached Fang and Angel within a few minutes near the entrance to the underground city. Fang saw me coming and flew towards me.

"We think we might of found where the survivors will be. But we were waiting for you to show up." He told me "but everything looks pretty beaten up so don't get your hopes up..."

I nodded and looked at Angel we silently asked each other 'could you find any survivors?' I thought.

'Yeah. Just a few mixed up thoughts'

I nodded and we went to help Fang move some rocks.

After hours of hard work we managed to make a tunnel into the cave. And we heard a voice.

"Max? Fang? Angel?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authors note:

It was a SHORT chapter but I'll make the next one longer to make up for it.

Please Review!


	4. Who's alive!

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing it makes me want to write more...**

I tirned to Fang and with a silent nod he walked towards me and we started to walk into the cave together until I heard the voice 'Max' it said 'be careful'

'What?!' I asked it but there was no response...

"what is it Max?" Fang asked with concern in his eyes.

I told him "it was the voice, it said to be careful..."

Inside the cave we heard someone shout "no! They already made the hole!"

There was a violent explosion and I heard Angel scream.

"Angel!" I called

Her response was " I'm fine, you go chech it out..."

I nodded and started walking into the cave, closely followed by Fang. A dark shadow was creaping out of the corner, I got ready to fight but Fang just kept walking.

Suddenly he was knocked over and I heard fermilliar laughter...

"Gazzy?!" I asked into the darkness,

"Yep!" Came the all so farmilliar voice.

I couldn't help it and asked "Is anyone else here? Iggy? N-" someone cut me off and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I take it Nudge and Iggy are here as well?"

"Yeah" came Nudge's voice "Total, your mom, Ella and about four others are alive too. They are just looking around the underground city that was built incase of something like this. They haven't found much since it was mostly destroyed but they did find a few helpful things..."

I sighed, that's Nudge the moter-mouth.

Angel came up to me and took my hand as Fang took my other.

I stared into Fang's eyes and he stared back until I heard someone clear her throat.

I turned to look at her. "Mom?" I shouted.

"Yes" came the reply "also Ella Total, Maya, Dr. Hans, and-"

I zoned out as I looked at the last one, it was Dr Brilliant...

**Again another short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end it *Evil laugh***


	5. A plan

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but in my life horseback riding comes before anything and I've been really busy with lessons and all that. Very sorry but next year I'll be adding another riding lesson witch will mean less updates but I promise I'll try and update once a week from now on. **

I lunged towards Dr. Amazing and no one stopped me. I tackled her as everyone looked on. Wide eyed and scared, none of the flock did anything. They just watched me.

* * *

We resolved it after what? Four hours? We resolved that the flock and I would go on a 'world trip' a.k.a. Fly every were we could and look for survivors. Fang and I were trying to get everyone a backpack of supplies together when he said,

"We could just sneak your mom and sister out tonight and run away from everyone else, what do you think?" He paused waiting for my answer.

All I could say was "let's do it" and we flew to get the other flock members.

We found everyone and explained our plan to them. After a few cheers we ran to find my mom and Ella to tell them the plan.

"Sounds like a great idea" my mom said after we told her and Ella

"Lets make sure they don't forget us" Ella mentioned "like destroy the shelter or something"

Gazzy and Iggy looked hopeful but I turned her down.

"No, let's just get away from here as fast as possible without Dylan finding out."

"Finding out about what?" Said a voice behind me.

I spun around as Fang took a couple steps closer to me.

"Nothing" I told him "now go away or I will punch you with your own fists."

he slowly walked away but not before he flashed me his movie star looks as he disappeared into the shelter.

"So..." Began Iggy after an awkward silence.

I shot him a death glare. Even though he couldn't see. And walked into the forest closely followed by Fang.

After we were out of sight by everyone I whipped my wings out and pushed up into the night sky, followed by Fang a second later.

After we were about three thousand feet in the air I turned to look at Fang.

It was silent for a couple seconds until he pulled me into a hug and, our wings moving like one pair, he looked into my eyes.

A shiver went up my spine as I looked into his midnight eyes.

"Fang-" I began, but I was cot off by him crashing his lips to mine and we stayed that way until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, you look busy should I come back?" Gazzy asked.

I whacked him upside the head as he screamed "what was that for?" And Fang gave me a slight smile.

"What is it Gazzy?" Fang asked.

"They're ready to go" Gazzy told us.

We looked at each other as we started to slowly descend.

**Reviews keep me wanting to write more so PLEASE review!**


	6. Easier than we thought

**Before you get the chapter on Tuesday at school we get to dress up as our fav book character and me and my BFF wanted to be something from Maximum ride. Can u help us pick who we should be? I'm taller medium length black hair and a bit pale. She is shorter than me longer light brown hair olive ish coloured skin and green/grey/yellow eyes. Help us pick who we should be...**

**Angel POV**

****Gazzy flew down with a wicked look on his face,

_what happened? _I got into his head,

_I caught Max and Fang kissing! _He thought.

I smiled and looked back at Max. "Ok we better get moving before we get caught. Mom? Ella? Lets get you with us now. Who do you want to fly with?"

"Iggy" no doubt Ella said. I looked over at mom,

"you, I guess" she muttered.

* * *

We were flying for a couple hours I guess before Fang said "land" and pointed towards a smug of islands a long ways away.

"It's closer than all the other land we passed, lets check it out." I told the others.

We flew towards the land.

"Who are you?" A shaky voice asked.

I looked around and saw a women holding a small child.

"I'm Max, we're not going to hurt you. Is there any other survivors?"

"Yes" she replied "quite a lot of Navy personal are alive. They have been planing to send word to other bases around the world, for them to bring their survivors to Canada and we could start a new democracy there."

"That made our job a whole lot easier" said Fang "we just go to Canada, wait for the survivors to come and lead them from there."

"Yeah" I muttered "but who will lead them?"

"you" Nudge insisted

"definitely" agreed Iggy.

"Max" shouted Angle and Gazzy.

"Guess it's you" smiled Fang.

"Yeah" I whispered "guess it's me."

**I know it's another short chapter but I promised myself I'd update 2 out of my 3 stories today so best get writin **


	7. Explosion

Fang** POV**

"Max" I whispered kissing her.

"Yes Fang?" She grinned.

"Could this be a trap" I turned and faced her.

She sighed "Fang, this could _always _be a trap, let's just enjoy this luxury hotel for a bit longer before we get attacked or captured."

Right, lets just enjoy it.

"Max? Fang?" Angel walked into the room "are you going to come to the meeting?"

"Yeah, we're coming" Max assured her. Angel gave us a suspicious look and walked out of the room.

"come on Max" I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs.

We were still getting used to the hotel, it was mostly blown up but there were still a few rooms that were still in mid-condition and the navy knowing we could help them gave us the most exclusive rooms and it was odious the younger kids loved tearing up the penthouse suite. But by far it was the fanciest place we have ever been.

* * *

"You're late" the lady 'in charge' demanded.

"No" Max said "your instructions are just crap" yeah, none of us really like her.

There was just an explosion. People were screaming and someone fired a gun.

**yes it was a short chapter but I'm running out of ideas. This story is on hold for a little while because I'm starting high school and I own 3 horses so I won't have time to update for a month or 2 but by Canadian thanksgiving you will have another update. **


End file.
